


These Bleeding Hearts of Ours

by ForFun100



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Adultery, Also feelings, Begging, But also I can, Divorce talk, Don't Judge Me, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jill and Chris hate their s/os, Light Dom/sub, Marital Problems, Sassy chris, Smutty, So I wrote this to feel better, Valenfield - Freeform, basically enjoy, because they love each other damnit, cuck fantasy, light kink, so they fuck each other instead, this year is kicking my ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFun100/pseuds/ForFun100
Summary: Wrong things always feel so much better when you know you could be doing something much, much worse. AKA adultery for adultery's sake.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	These Bleeding Hearts of Ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jkit45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jkit45/gifts).



> For Jkit45 because this fic would not have been edited if it weren't for you. <3

There's only one thing Jill hates more than sucking her husband's dick, and that thing happens to be loading Chris's drunk wife into a car. The very thing she's doing right now, how did she manage to get so lucky?

"Heyyy, let go of me. I'm a big girl." Jessica slurs as she lays down in the back seat.

"Alright big girl, buckle up then." Jill picks up Jessica's limp foot and places it out of the door's range. "This thing is locked, right?"

"Get in and it will be." Chris sighs with a roll of his eyes once he sees the state of his wife.

Jessica is a sloppy-run-away drunk, one second she's a total ten – dripping in class and sex appeal – the next she's disappeared. Some of the most likely places to find her are the next bar over, fallen down a flight of stairs where she then decided to take a nap, or the bathroom to vomit profusely.

Luckily, and that's a very tentative use of the term, Jill had found her in the bathroom after only a few minutes of searching. At the very least, Jill's own black gown was unbothered by the mayhem of the evening, one more tentative use for the word.

"Have I told you recently that you're the best?" Chris asks as the car starts moving.

"I could stand to hear it again." Jill smirks at him.

He laughs as his hand maneuvers expertly to the slit of her skit. "Jill Valentine-Greyson, you are perfect."

Jill flicks her eyes towards him, the outline of his features in the shifting streetlamp light has her heart nearly skipping a beat. Her body could just about release all of its built up tension from the night as he squeezes her thigh, she wants to reach over and finish his partial job of unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"Leave off the married name next time would ya?"

"You plan on ditching it then?"

"Faster than Scott ditched me tonight." Jill rolls her eyes at the mention.

Jill has no illusions that her husband's only priority in life is being as close to perfect as humanly possible. She also has no problem crushing those dreams of his, maybe that makes her a shitty wife or maybe that makes her human. In either case, she loves bringing him to work events; there's something incredible about forcing the reality that her strength is monumental compared to his.

The yearly RPD ball is one of her favorite events to drag him to, not just because it's a slap in the face that she is a cop while he's a financer. But because it's gloriously cathartic to watch him shrivel up around the other STARS members. The guys tease him about having a woman like her, and she loves being that woman. The gun proficient, lock picking, ass kicking woman that has more iron-will in her pinky than half the population.

And then, well, there's her husband.

Scott, with his business degree and closet full of Men's Wearhouse suits, does his best to laugh it off for a couple of hours. He's good at that, going to parties and laughing no matter the circumstance, but as has been the case for the past three years he gets 'a phone call' from his boss. Super urgent stuff or whatever the fuck.

"You'd think the guy was, I don't fucking know, a cop. Considering how crucial his work calls are. Who was it? The local CVS have a stock crash?"

Jill snorts at his antics, "What kind of corporate monster did I tie my life to?"

Jessica starts to moan in the backseat and Jill watches Chris shake his head slowly.

"I feel you there." He sighs.

"I can hook the bag to her ears like she's a horse if you want." Jill offers turning to make sure the drunken plie of a woman is still asleep. Eyeing the plastic bag on the car floor just in case she needs to puke her guts out… again.

"She'll find a way to choke herself." He groans.

"Hey, plausible deniability." She chuckles before reaching over to stroke his stubbled cheek. "And you'd make a hot widower, totally irresistible."

He takes her hand and kisses it gently, "You think I could get Irons in on a coverup?"

"What's there to coverup?" Jill asks, unbuckling her seatbelt to get a better view of him. "We're STARS, you don't think we could hide the body?"

Jill leans over the center console and kisses the side of his head, one hand running down the empty expanse of his chest, pulling buttons loose as she goes.

"Oh no officer, we stopped to fix the tire. Jessica's always had this tendency to run off when she's drunk." Jill fakes an innocent tone while she takes to moving his shirt away and kissing his shoulder.

"Stop tempting me."

"I'm the other woman, it's my job to make you want your shitty wife to disappear into the Arklays." She teases. "Lots of things go missing in there, maybe her corpse could get eaten by a bear."

"Cut it out." He laughs this time and lightly shoves her away. "I'm gonna crash this car if you keep this up."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Jill returns to her seat and glances at her phone for an update from her husband.

The bastard is once again MIA, and for a moment she wonders how he'd feel about her sleeping with Chris. Part of her wonders if he'd be into it, he strikes her as the kind of guy who might be into cucking. It's telling she doesn't know the sexual desires her husband of three years has (or more likely doesn't have), but it's not as if the guy cares to be open with his wife.

He's got a big problem with Jill, it's a fundamental problem that they have had since day one in their relationship.

She's too strong and he's too stable, Jill thinks about this more than she probably should. It's a flaw that both of them just kind of hoped would go away and never did, Jill remembers realizing this on their honeymoon when he talked about their future kids. And he wasn't joking.

He's not a bad guy, just a guy who didn't marry the right woman, and maybe that's her fault. It's probably her fault. She fell in love with him in a turbulent time of her life and when she got back on her feet to be the woman she's always been, she'd already said 'I do'.

Chris doesn't have the same excuse, Jessica is the total babe type that guys would kill to fuck. And he's the kind of guy girls fall over themselves for, so of course they got married. She probably expected to be an army wife all her life, traveling the world with her perfect kids. Instead, she's living in Raccoon City with a drinking problem that's getting worse by the day.

Once they arrive at Chris's house Jill unlocks the door and clears a path for him to carry Jessica up to their room. Jill mulls around in their front room, looking with disdain upon their wedding portraits and holiday photos. She shouldn't be so upset about stuff like that, hell, they usually fuck around her own wedding photos so seeing his shouldn't be so bothersome.

She's a shitty person, for hating Jessica Redfield, and she knows she is. The woman has a severe problem and she needs help, Jill has the audacity to still envy her. But Chris is the only person in this world that makes her feel anymore, and she is selfish as hell when it comes to the man.

No matter how many times he tells her he loves her, they're both too afraid to change what they've got. Maybe they're afraid the spark will go away without the taboo, or maybe they're afraid that they wasted their first marriage on assholes. Whatever the case, this affair of theirs is a little over a year old now, and Jill knows she loves him.

That stupid incredible man who's slowly ruining her. But she's ruining him right back. They make a great team.

"Wow, look at that." Chris interrupts her thoughts with a low whistle, "The most beautiful woman in the world standing right in my front hall. What to do about that?"

"As much as I'd love to tear into you right now-"

"It's the stuffy outfit huh? You want me to change right?" He chuckles.

"The only one taking your clothes off is me." Jill pulls at him with a greedy smile.

"Well, if the lady wants ambiance let's give it to her."

"Oh? Are we going to live it up like we're reckless teens boning at the view-point?" She asks as they get back in the car. "Because last time we did that, I'm pretty sure the duty officer totally caught us."

"And was a bro for not ratting on us."

"Sickening." Jill shudders thinking back on that particular night. It was reminiscent of the time she'd lost her virginity, only it hurt less and she came. Also the embarrassment had been transferred to thoughts of that random officer who clearly had intentions of telling them to knock it off but recognized Chris's vehicle and ran.

"I think your bed is calling my name, I'm tired as hell." He notes turning a corner towards her house.

"What about my shower? Or my kitchen?"

"Why are you the most tempting woman in the world?"

"Because god or whoever the fuck hates me." She laughs as they pull into her driveway and then the garage.

Gracefully she slides out of the car and unlocks the door keeping them from their reward for a night gone wrong.

"God or whoever the fuck knew what they were doing." He comes up behind her and spanks her with enough force behind it that she jolts.

She turns and shoves his shoulder, "I hate that."

"I'm sure you do." He presses her into the door, arms acting like a cage as he leans down to kiss her.

He tastes like stale whiskey when he runs his tongue along the lines of her lips, but she does not give him the immediate gratification of opening for him.

"Just like you hate being pursued. You also hate being worshiped." Chris takes one arm and loops it around her waist, pulling her in so that he can kiss the sensitive part of her jaw.

"I hate being adored, look at who I married." She bites back a moan as his lips press in just the right place to make her shiver. She wonders if Scott knows any of the places that ignite a fire in her, she wonders if the Scott in her fantasies would love knowing how little he knows about his wife.

"Let's not talk about him." Chris says moving to look her in the eye.

"I've decided he's a cuck." She says with a laugh. "He already hates you, I think he'd love seeing you fuck me."

Chris laughs in disbelief, "What the fuck, Jill?"

"You're stronger than him." She says moving her hands to his taut biceps. "You're a cop which is so much better than whatever the fuck he does all day. You've got a better dick and you fuck me better than anyone ever has. You're just better all-around."

He moves to kiss her again and this time she allows his tongue into her mouth. His hands find their way along the smooth lines of her curves down to her ass, he gives her a squeeze before she pulls back.

"Tell me more." He begs softly as she opens the door.

"Imagine he's in the bedroom, right now. He knows we're coming up, and he can't say shit." She's taking the lead on this one, pulling him towards the bedroom with an absolutely devilish grin.

"And he hates me?"

"You're the worst thing imaginable to him. You're an upgrade in every way." She pushes him into the bedroom and laughs. "I like that he hates you."

He takes her in his arms and kisses her again, breathing her in and moaning like there can be nothing better in this world than her.

"Because I treat you better than him." He gropes at her ass again. This time, after lingering for a few moments, he pulls her thighs so that she can wrap herself around his torso.

"Show him how much better I can do." Jill begs softly in his ear. The warmth throughout her body peaking at her ears leaves her practically breathless.

He doesn't speak as he lays her on the bed, if she didn't know any better, she'd say he looks like a starved animal. But she does know better: with their respective partners so disinterested, they find a lot of opportunities to jump at each other.

Swiftly, he pushes up her skirt to reveal the top edge of her pantyhose. The lack of underwear beneath does not escape his hawkeyed senses, and he laughs briefly.

"We won't need this." He says rolling the paper-thin fabric down her legs.

"What will you need?" Jill chuckles, skin prickling at the brush of cool air sweeping over her bare legs.

"You to get your shoes out of my car in the morning, but that can wait." They share a laugh before he returns to her. Tilting her chin just slightly he says, "Right now, all I _need_ is this."

He kisses her again, a longing desperate kiss that could steal the life out of her body. Her legs become a highway for his hands as they find a place somewhere beneath the fabric of her dress along her hips. Jill lets her fingers thread through his hair and along the smooth planes of his jaw.

Then she finally gives in to the temptation to unbutton the rest of his shirt in slow delicate motions. His hands leave her skin briefly to fumble with the zipper at her back. She keeps a quip to herself, choosing instead to pull herself up to kiss his neck, there's a dip between the muscle and the collarbone that she loves to exploit.

She feels him tremble against her as he fights the zipper, and she chuckles to herself. The image of Scott watching them do this is humorous and sexy at the same time. Somethings, she assumes, men really just can't get right. No matter how perfect they seem.

Finally, she feels the zipper release and she lets out a soft laugh as he congratulates himself.

"With all that time spent, I think you deserve a reward don't you think?" He chuckles.

"Me or you?" She asks at first, then she feels his fingers pressing against her. A stuttered breath falls out of Jill as she lays back down on the bed.

"That's my girl."

 _His_. Not Scott's. Not the Army's. Not STARS's.

She's owned by Chris Redfield and nobody else. Maybe it was always supposed to be this way, and the universe didn't give a shit that they were married to other people. Fidelity be damned, this is what destiny calls for and they're not about to go against a force like that.

He roams around her clit for a minute, touching and swirling until she lets out a desperate groan. Then he inserts two fingers and there's a particularly unsexy sound that comes from her pussy she'd rather not mention. So of course, he comments.

"You'd never get this wet for that fuck, right?" He smirks knowingly at her.

"I'm not sure I've _ever_ been this wet." She sighs, taking it upon herself to remove her dress in one swift motion.

"Really?" He leans in and cups her breast with his other hand. "Are you sure?"

All he really has to do is breath against her nipple, he has her gasping and trembling already. But Chris doesn't do sex halfways, so he pulls at the tender skin with his mouth. His teeth graze slightly over her nipple and he licks at her like the taste of her skin is a need and not a want.

He's always said her breasts are proof that perfection exists, and he loves to show her that time and again.

"Chris." She groans, "Damnit, Chris, just get on with it."

"I am." He says slyly, his thumb ceases its work against her clit and trades places with his palm. The large expanse of warmth leaves her mouth agape with nothing coming out. He turns his attention to her other breast during the transition, sucking and nipping once more before licking the supple skin.

With her sex quaking around him and the rest of her body pulsing with anticipation she starts to take off his pants. He responds to this by returning his thumb to its cyclical rhythm causing her to fall back, head burrowing into the mattress as she savors the sensation.

"Do you really-"

"Yes." She doesn't let him ask because there is no question, she needs him now.

"Are you-"

"Yes."

"I-"

"Fuck, yes, just do it." She sounds exasperated and desperate enough to make him snicker.

"Tell me how _he_ feels right now." He says, slowly removing his fingers from her.

She takes in a heavy breath that sounds a little like relief. "He's boiling with rage, because he knows how good I feel."

Jill hears the fabric of his pants falling to floor and braces herself for him to return.

She continues, "He's thinking about how I never sound like this. How I never beg him for anything especially not his below average cock."

Chris chuckles but does not come back to her.

"I haven't cum yet but he knows now that I never have with him. He wonders what I sound like when I cum."

She hears it before she feels it, the sound of her bullet vibrator starting up is so distinct that she nearly screams with anticipation. The cool metal hits her clit like a wash of cold water, she writhes at the contact and very nearly thanks him for it.

"I told you, you deserve to be worshiped." Chris say, balancing the toy just right so that he can position himself on top.

"Chris." She moans.

"I like that, my name not his. How would he feel?"

"Like nothing." She breathes, "Because that's what he is, nothing."

"Good. That's really good." He comes back to her finally, his fingers still wet from her pussy as they grope her breast. His lips and hers melt together like that's how it always has been, and always will be.

She feels his solid cock against her thigh, the vibrations still strongly rocking through her body as he hovers over her.

"So you want to cum then?" Chris asks. Slowly pressing his dick near and around her folds to slicken himself.

"Desperately." She breathes, once again caught in the cage of his body.

"What should I do about that?" He teases. His hot breath dispersing along the sensitive skin of her neck, and then his lips running alongside her veins.

"Just please, Chris." She gulps down air as she tries to move towards him.

But he's got her pinned in place, he pulls both of her hands away from him and keeps her wrists firmly above her head.

"I want you to beg for it." He says.

"Haven't I begged enough?" She asks.

"Not yet." He takes her earlobe in his teeth and pulls just the slightest bit.

"What – fuck…" Jill gasps as the vibrator slips to one side, stimulating an otherwise forgotten bit of her.

"Go on." He muses, his dick radiating warmth against her thigh and practically pulsing with the wavelength of the bullet.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know." His voice drawls as he returns his mouth to hers, "I think you know me best."

Between kisses she speaks breathlessly. "I need you inside me Chris."

"Need?" He chuckles.

" _Need_." She moans as the vibe slips half a centimeter more.

"And that fucking cuck of a husband you have?"

"Furious… jealous… knowing he can never be you." Jill says.

"His insecure little ass feels hurt knowing how good I am for you?"

"He'd feel worse if you actually stuck it to me." She says, "Imagine the look on his face when you slide into me."

He smirks, "Would you scream?"

"God, I want to." She shudders, "But I won't until you give it to me."

"Now, now, you don't think you're in any position to negotiate, do you?" He asks, clutching both of her wrists in one hand he reaches down to adjust the vibrator.

Only, he presses it firmly to her clit and she has no choice but to respond the way her body demands of her. Back arched, a thin cry that nearly sounds like a whimper rippling out of her body, she's almost annoyed by his actions.

Almost.

She uses the leverage gained by the movement to grind against his body, even with one arm in the way she slowly feels him crumble.

"You're such a little trouble-maker." He moans as she rolls her body once more.

"I've begged plenty, unless you want to hear another please. That's all I've got left to give."

"Mhm, be a good girl then and ask me nicely for what you want."

Despite the jitter of her muscles and the breathless nature of her voice she manages a smile as she speaks.

"Please put your cock in me."

"Now was that so hard?" He asks releasing her wrists to replace the vibrator.

"I thought I'd been asking very nicely this whole time." She gets the quip out before her buries himself deep into her. She does cry out his name as promised, finally using her hands to pull him closer, finally able to buck her hips and rock their bodies together like she's wanted to all night.

"That's what I like to hear." Chris says, her lips assaulting his neck and jaw. "And that cuck husband could never get you under his thumb, not like I have you."

"Never." She agrees. Her panting feels relentless but she continues licking and kissing every inch of skin that isn't slick.

"You'd never beg for him, let alone want him. Because you don't need him."

"I need you." Jill says before forcing their lips together. Her body is like the ocean and his the beach, she crashes and collides her hips and breasts against him as much as she can. The tingling closeness and the rocking of his hips has her in an absolute tailspin. The vibrator continues to work at her, and ripples against Chris with each movement.

Every time she feels him pulling out she tightens her walls to keep him in, pulling him back as deep as he can burrow into her.

"You're so desperate tonight." He notes, a grunt falling out of his lips as she tightens her pussy around him once more.

"I am." She agrees, "I-I _fuck_ Chris I-"

"Should we slow down, give you a little breather?" He chuckles.

"Don't you dare." She grits her teeth, teetering on the edge of orgasm.

"Are you going to cum for me, Jill?" He asks, his nose nuzzling her hairline, staggered breath falling into her ears.

"Yes." She gasps, waiting for the release to come.

"Should I let you do that?" He's laughing, but she isn't sure she can stand that idea.

"Please let me." She's barely able to breathe as he kisses her cheek.

"Oh, how can I say no to you? Go on then." He sits up from their flushed contact. Then, he pushes himself deep into her, his hands pulling her thighs up so that he can give her his full length.

He yanks her closer still then massages the thickest part of her ass. Kneading the flesh in time with the rocking the movements of his own hips.

A jumbled string of words, most of them curses and Chris's name, flow out of her. At first she's practically roaring with the surges of pleasure, and as the pulses begin to fade into a gentle hum.

Chris deftly removes the vibrator, clicking it off so that she isn't overstimulated while he comes to his own conclusion shortly after.

She wants to be more active in his climax, but her mind is so hazy from the fall that all she can manage to do is take his hand and suck on his fingers. Her still sensitive sex does manage to pull and tighten with each of his pulsations, but it's weaker than she would have typically liked.

Chris doesn't mind, in fact he smiles sweetly at her, with half lidded eyes he jests.

"Awe, for me? I'm so flattered." He removes himself from her and topples to the side of the bed with more space.

With her breath still uneven, she rolls towards him and brings him in for another kiss.

"Thank you." She mutters.

"I told you that you deserve the world, it's a pleasure to give that to you."

She laughs against his lips, "You're so charming."

"Tell that to my wife." He rolls his eyes.

"I would if she was ever sober."

"No you wouldn't. You want me all to yourself."

"I'm selfish, not evil." She says.

"I'd never in a million years call Jill Valentine evil. Or am I forgetting something?" He asks coly eliciting a laugh from her.

"I have to talk to you about something."

"Pillow talk?" Chris teases.

This time she rolls her eyes, she stumbles as she stands, surprising even herself.

Chris lets out a loud rough laugh. "Be careful, you just took a lot I know, but go slowly if you half to."

She laughs, flipping him her middle finger as she gingerly walks into the bathroom to clean off. She'd forgotten to remove her jewelry, so even her ears are red from the events that had just transpired. Once she's washed off and dressed in sleep clothes, she hesitates to grab the papers that have consumed her thoughts since she first got them on Monday.

Gathering her courage, she takes the stack and reenters the bedroom, Chris has thrown on a spare shirt he keeps at her house and has made himself comfortable in Scott's place.

She hands him the papers, pulling herself into a comfortable position beside him as he reads.

"Divorce papers? Jill are you serious?" He asks point blank.

"It's been a long time coming." Jill sighs, nervously rubbing the back of her neck. "We got a prenup so it should be a fast process."

"Does Scott know you have these?" Chris seems exasperated at the thought.

"I told him last month I wanted a divorce, he didn't seem to believe me… I'm giving them to him when he gets back. Probably Tuesday if I had to pick a day."

"Holy shit…" Chris runs his hand through his hair.

"I'm not… I'm not asking for advice or trying to get you to do anything… I just… You're my best friend and I needed to tell someone."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I know what I don't want." She says, "I don't want to become the stay-at-home wife with 2.5 kids, a golden retriever, and a house with a white picket fence… That's not me, and that's the woman he wants."

"Well he's a fucking idiot if he doesn't fight for you." Chris says tossing the papers away.

"He can fight all he wants, I can't be married to him anymore. I won't do it." She brings her hair to the top of her head and lets out a heavy sigh. "I've started looking for an apartment in the city, most of my stuff that isn't clothes is packed already."

"You're like, really serious about this."

"I am."

"I'm happy for you Jill." He takes her hand and hesitates before kissing the back of her palm. "If things go south real fast with this, there's room at my place for you. Always."

"Thanks, Chris… I appreciate that."

"And… uh…" He shakes away whatever it was he was planning on saying and instead opens his arms to her.

She practically glides into his arms and settles there, her heart feels lighter now with him to share the weight. He draws pictures on her back absentmindedly, clearly trying to decide how he feels about their current situation.

"I love you… You'll get through this and it'll be worth it in the end."

She reaches up and kisses his cheek, but doesn't say anything in response.

There's a delicate balance between being a good person and a bad one. In her short life, Jill's seen enough of both to know that line is hardly a thread. Still, she hopes that even with all this crap in her life she can be considered one of the good ones.

Even if she is divorcing her husband. Even if she has a secret affair and never tells Scott. Even if she is in love with an alcoholic's husband.

Good people can do bad things and still be good, right?

**Author's Note:**

> My life is in shambles but at least I have this ship to keep me going right!?!?
> 
> Lol I hope you all enjoyed, let me know if I should continue this or stop it while I'm ahead XD


End file.
